User talk:Dogman15
Sid picture It came from a post on this forum: http://pixarplanet.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=6143&start=120 The person who posted it said it was an official Pixar image that they put on Facebook. --Nick102 02:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... Well, you'd think that would be this page, but it isn't there. The most recent picture is Helen Parr right after she looks at Bob's old suit with the white hair on it, where she says "Edna...", but the caption is her "Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so." quote. Dogman15 02:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reply Department of redundancy - LOL. anyways, I don't see your reply to my question on your talk page (how's that for convoluted??). let me know if you need something from me! And by the way, thanks for all the good work on the wiki! --Jeff (talk) 18:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) TS3 plot Hi Dogman15, I'm Rowdy the Ant from Wikipedia. I've noticed you and your edits related to Toy Story 3. I noticed there are heavy spoilers on the Toy Story 3 page (Not Wikipedia, this wiki itself), can you remove it? I don't want to remove it becuase I might spoil myslf half of the movie. >_< Regards, Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, those aren't spoilers. What you see in the "Plot" section of the Toy Story 3 article is actually a summary of the 65 (or 70) minute version of the film which was shown at the college cliffhanger screenings across the country. If you missed this, I'm sorry. The only thing that I move swiftly to remove immediately is anything related to the plot after the point at which the college cliffhanger screenings... left us hangning on a cliff, so to speak. Besides, there's a plethora of other details in the film that aren't spoiled in that summary. Even if you read it, there's still so much more to look forward to and enjoy - so lighten up! You don't have to read that section of the article if you don't want to. Have a nice day! Dogman15 03:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Department of Redundancy? Why send me there? >_< Anyways, I'll try to avoid it, I'm just skeptical on why it should be up there. Oh well. Otherwise, did you enjoy seeing the College preview? Did Ardt do an OK job? :D Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Michael did great. I loved the story, the visuals, the jokes, and everything. The Department of Redundancy Department exists at TV Tropes.org to document redunant redundancy occurances in fiction and in real life, which is listed at the website called TV Tropes.org, which lists many different tropes and idioms found just about everywhere in life and in stories. Check it out Dogman15 05:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm not totally sure, but I think it would be funnier if Velocistar237 was a human. As for the Bonnie picture, I scanned it from the Toy Story 3 Junior Novelization. Velocistar237 22:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sora Hi. I saw your note and deleted the page Sora and its talk page. If you want to suggest a page to be deleted use the template. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 02:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 22:15, 14 July 2008 (UTC)